Who am I?
by Hazel Fusion
Summary: On the first day of Spring in 2016, Ludwig launches the first of a series of peace conferences to unite Europe against its current threats. He is more than pleased when everything goes according to plan, but little does he know that peace in Europe will trigger the unveiling and recollection of his true identity as Germany and Holy Rome. Can Europe remain united to face the truth?
1. Chapter 1: A Puzzle Emerges

Chapter One: A Puzzles Emerges

* * *

 _It's 10:30 A.M. on the first day of the spring of 2016 in Berlin. Ludwig is hosting the first of a series of peace conferences taking place around the continent to try and unify Europe against the more advanced threats of the current era._

* * *

For once in the nation's young life, it seemed that Ludwig had managed to make everybody happy by initiating a new series of peace conferences, and asking the other nations to commit to enhancing the new order of diplomacy that supposedly "began" after WWI. He smiled when he noticed that everyone was actually taking this seriously. It was a dream come true for the blonde perfectionist. He occasionally glanced over at the leaders of these countries, who had agreed to accompany the embodiments of Europe to try and achieve stability in their continent. They seemed to be putting aside their differences, at least for now. Perhaps finally, the rest of Europe had realized how severe the consequences would be if they were divided while trying to face their enemies.

Soon, it was time for the personifications and the leaders of the European nations to separate. The Personifications would hold a meeting concerning social policies, while their leaders discussed political and economic decisions. On the way out of the room, Ludwig felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Gilbert grinning proudly.

"Gotta hand it to you West, this wasn't such a bad idea. I'm surprised you're handling the pressure so well."

"Well, I suppose the solution to controlling all the bickering that happens around here was just easing up a little."

Two hours later, it was time for a lunch break. Everything was running so smoothly that Ludwig was practically pinching himself. An excited, auburn-haired male grabbed him by the arm. "Lud, you wanna eat lunch together?" The cheery grin on his face indicated that the German probably didn't have a choice.

"Oi, you two! Care to join us at the bakery down the street?" Ludwig turned to see Arthur, accompanied by Francis, Antonio, and Lovino. He tilted his head worriedly, eyeing Lovino's solemn expression. "I'm not sure if-"

"Potato head, don't you dare say no because of me. It'll spoil the mood." Lovi crossed his arms with a light "hmpf." It seemed like even he was trying to get along today, and with a _German_ no less.

Ludwig shrugged his shoulders, giving a slow nod. "I guess we'll be tagging along then." He and Feli joined the others, headed to one of Berlin's finest bakeries. How could they resist when it was only two minutes away from the conference building?

* * *

 _One hour later…_

* * *

"Put down the scotch, Angleterre. I'm not allowed to let you get drunk, remember?" Francis smirked and leaned under the table, rubbing Arthur's thigh teasingly.

Ludwig rolled his eyes as Arthur retorted with filthy sailor's curses and insults. _'This is just their way of having a good time,'_ he reminded himself. He glanced at Feli's napkin, watching with interest as the Italian began sketching on it with a pen that one of the waitresses left behind.

"Who's that?" He asked, examining the a face that the Italian often drew on various surfaces in his spare time. It was that of a young boy. Ludwig had seen it more than once, but hadn't asked about it until now.

Feli gave a small gasp and turned the napkin over. "N-nothing, I mean, no one, nobody in particular. It's one of the first sketches I've ever drawn. Old habits die hard, right?" He let out a short giggle, crumpling up the napkin and tossing it into the nearest trash can.

Ludwig raised his brows in amusement, giving him a knowing shadow of a smirk. "Right, just an old sketch." He solemned up slightly when traces of fear gleamed in Feli's amber hues. "Hey, I was only teasing. There's no need to get upset."

There was this odd feeling jabbing at the back of the blonde's mind. It was familiar, like the faint stirring of a thought he forgot after failing to consider it for quite some time. He shook his head, trying to ignore it.

"Ludwig? Did you hear me?" The German was shaken out of his entrancing thoughts by the sound of Antonio's voice. He shook his head. Toni smiled, a devious grin on his face.

"We're going around the table and telling everyone about our first kiss. You've got to pay attention! Lovi, we're starting with you~"

The older Italian's eyes widened slightly. "What? I thought you said that fratallo was going first!" Everyone burst into laughter.

"Oh, come on. It's not really that embarrassing, is it?" The Spaniard looked hurt.

"Fine! I was taking a nap one afternoon, and when he thought I was still asleep, Antonio kissed me on the lips." Lovino saw Antonio's jaw drop a bit and smirked. "Oh, I forgot. You still had no idea that I knew."

The nations had the most ridiculous love lives. Ludwig found himself stifling a small laugh, or coughing upon hearing the recollections of some of the others seated around him.

"What about you, Ludwig? Have you kissed anyone yet?" Arthur nudged him in the shoulder, curiosity written across his features. Naturally, he wanted to know which rumors, if any, were true about the German.

"Well, I have…" This alone elicited sounds of excitement from the others. He had to wait for Lovi to hiss 'shut up!' before going on.

His face was beginning to heat up as he remembered the time he kissed his brother on the lips before being told that this greeting wasn't appropriate for siblings to use with one another. "I was little, I didn't know any better, and one day, I…" He drifted off, as if trying to recall correctly, when he suddenly slipped into deep thought again.

He saw a glimpse of an old dream he used to have. There was an adorable little kid in a rather frilly outfit staring into his eyes with adoration, giving him a dreamy, teary eyed look. He was holding the child's hands, and he himself remembered being a child. He remembered that in the dream, he was murmuring something, but the only fragment he could recall was " _...a kiss…_ "

"Luddy? Ludwig!" Feliciano shook him worriedly, seeing how he'd been staring blankly at the others for about ten seconds.

He blinked, finding himself at the center of attention. "...Oh. It was just a dream," he answered, shaking it off like it was no big deal.

The others, unfortunately, weren't buying his explanation. Feli was fidgeting uncomfortably, nibbling at the pastry he'd ordered on a whim.

The subject was quickly changed, the others carrying on about the first time they'd gone drinking together. Ludwig frowned slightly and nudged Feli.  
"Are you sure you're feeling ok? You haven't been eating."

Feliciano smiled sweetly. "Si, don't worry so much. I had a lot for breakfast. What about you?"

"Oh- me? I'm doing great." He raised a brow as he watched his friend's expression. "You don't believe me. Why?"

"You spaced out twice during lunch. You didn't get enough enough sleep last night, did you?"

That wasn't true. Ludwig had slept for 10 hours last night. But he didn't Feli to keep worrying about something even he wasn't sure how to explain, so he nodded, feigning a small amount of guilt and looking away slightly.

"I knew it! Well- we have another break in the late afternoon. You're going to take a nap today." Ludwig opened his mouth to argue, but the Italian placed a hand over his mouth and shook his head, giving him a small, half-hearted glare.

"Whoa, whoa, looks like Feli isn't wasting any time!" Francis teased, provoking a fit of screaming from Lovino, who was about ready to lunge at them both from across the table.

Ludwig pushed Feli's hand away and checked his watch. "We better get back to the conference. The next session is starting in five minutes."

On the way out, he threw his empty, plastic cup away, casting a glance into the trash can and surveying what was visible of Feli's sketch. "Hm," he muttered to himself, following the others back to the meeting place.

"... _a kiss_ …"

* * *

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Heya, it's Fusion here! I'm super excited to be starting a new fanfiction. I tried really hard to continue my first one, "We've Already Met Before!", but too much time had passed, and I couldn't remember how I was planning on finishing the story. This is a story I decided on making based on the assumption that Germany is the Holy Roman Empire, but lost all his memories when Germany was founded. I hope you like it. Brace yourselves for an even more exciting chapter 2, since this chapter is sort of an introduction into the plot.**

 **Let me know how you liked this chapter by leaving a review, or shoot me a message if you have any other fanfic ideas you'd like me to write out in the future. I love to hear requests or ideas that I can use in my stories.**

 **Sincerely,**

 ** _~Hazel Fusion, your friendly neighborhood Hetalia lover._**


	2. Chapter 2: Out of the Closet

Chapter 2: Out of the Closet

* * *

After lunch, the second session of the meeting felt like more of a blur for Ludwig. He felt off, distracted by the nagging feeling that he was forgetting something important. All the preparations for the day's events had long been taken care of and the meeting was going surprisingly smooth, yet somehow, the sensation of something being wrong was still poking at the mind of the meticulous blonde.

Several people, noticing his less focused behavior, asked Ludwig if he felt alright, but he shook it off instinctively, assuring them that he was "fine." His first priority was to finish running today's meeting. Thankfully, Alfred had volunteered to run tomorrow's meeting so that he wouldn't be doing all the work during that week's conference.

"Alright, thanks to everyone's cooperation, it looks like this meeting will be ending early. We've covered every listed topic and come up with feasible solutions for each of them." Ludwig was proud of the group for coming together to productively counter these delicate social issues. "Tomorrow we will be focusing on the cultural needs of our nations. Remember that we're meeting back here at 8 A.M. sharp. For now, you are dismissed. This meeting is adjourned."

Ludwig walked out towards the lobby, as did many of the others. His eyes caught glimpse of some of the paintings hanging in the hall, above the lonely, cushioned chairs. They were of a baroque style, simply a print of the real thing, forgotten about and purposed as a cheap commodity that should be placed in these types facilities to remind others of his nation's past.

Why then, did these cheaply reproduced copies of a couple paintings, strike him as so fascinating? He'd never really taken time to look at them before, and just like that sketch Feliciano had been penciling on his napkin earlier at lunch, they held an odd tone of familiarity. The dates had the same effect: 1605, 1611, they didn't seem like so long ago.

 _I wasn't even born then_ , he reminded himself. Perhaps this was something Gilbert would know about, since he was the predecessor of his nation. Ludwig's older brother would know whether or not nations could somehow share memories. Maybe the blonde had the ability to tap into the ideas that Gilbert had already thought about when he was the Prussian Empire.

* * *

 _Later that evening..._

* * *

Before the hours scheduled for dinner plans, Ludwig stopped by his house, where Gilbert was most likely glued to the TV screen playing the latest version of Halo. Turning his key in the lock and gently pushing the large, wooden door, the blonde walked in to see that his prediction had been incredibly accurate.

"Oh, hey bruder," Gilbert muttered, focusing intensely on the screen in front of him.

"Sorry to bother you, but can I ask you something?" Ludwig felt weirdly emotional about this random collection of thoughts, and he needed someone else's opinion on the matter. Gilbert, hearing the need in his brother's voice, paused his game and invited Ludwig to the sofa.

"What's up?"

Ludwig started by telling Gilbert about the sketch, and then the paintings, voicing all his thoughts and feelings associated with them. When he was finished, he took a deep breath. "Do you think somehow I can remember things you experienced because we're both part of Germany?"

Gilbert, remaining calm through it all, felt pangs of guilt and fear in his heart, but knew he couldn't give Ludwig any false hope, or feed him lies. He couldn't exactly give away the truth of the matter either, but he could try to get this topic off the blonde's mind.  
"I think that you might be going through a lot of stress right now, and it is causing you to feel this... deja vu sensation. Believe me, I wish we could tap into each other's memories so you could witness my awesomeness as the teutonic knights, but unfortunately, that's hardly possible without the use of magic, which is also nearly impossible these days."

Ludwig nodded, frowning at the ground, lost in thought.

"You know, maybe you should just try to relax, and let this go. The conference is obviously poking at your nerves, and I wouldn't blame you for being a little bit stressed. You're still coming to the dinner tonight, ja?"

"Of course."

"Good! Enjoy yourself, drink some beer while we're there, I know I will." The albino smirked, watching a hint of worry glimmer in his brother's baby blue hues.

"Fine… but you aren't allowed to get drunk." This elicited a laugh from the elder male.

"Deal. You know, you are more entertaining when you act tough."

* * *

 _Two hours later..._

* * *

Almost everyone attending the conference showed up for the dinner, which happened to be in the same facility, except in a different area of the building, with an appropriate dining hall. All the nations were dressed elegantly. Ludwig, hair slicked back, was wearing a slimming black suit over a white shirt with a black bowtie. The blonde smiled and walked over to greet Feliciano, who was wearing a black blazer over a grey, collared shirt with a red tie.

"Hey, did you enjoy the conference? It wasn't as boring since everyone was getting along." Something about Feliciano made him a lot easier to talk to than the others. He was Ludwig's first friend, but it ran deeper than that, in a way that the German wasn't able to explain.

Feliciano smiled, giving a small nod, eyes sparkling. "Si. I think that the world really is changing! Though, I kind of like the drama at times, especially when it's Francis and Arthur at each other's throats. They just look so silly when they fight during the meetings."

Ludwig sort of knew what the Italian meant, although he found the silly bickering of theirs more irritating than anything. "Well, I'm glad they didn't fight very much. I feel like I might actually be able to enjoy myself for once during a conference, with absolutely no regrets."

Feliciano was glad that the blonde was feeling more comfortable around everyone. He looked so handsome today, and his slight and subtle optimism was charming. "C'mon, let's get some food. They're serving it buffet style, and I'm starving!" He took the German's hand and led him to the line for plates.

After they filled their plates, they sat at a round table with Kiku, Gilbert, Roderich, and Lovino. "Hey Lovi, where's Antonio?" Feliciano asked curiously.

"Don't call me that in public, fratello!" Lovino hissed, rolling his eyes. "He's late. It's not like this is new, he's always late!" It seemed the brunet was in a worse mood that evening.

"Aw, poor Lovino having boy trouble again!" Gilbert chirped, receiving a death glare that sent shivers down his spine.

"Shut it, potato!" He actually seemed hurt over this, and left the room to call the Spaniard for the tenth time on his cell.

Ludwig took another sip of his beer, satisfied with the general peace in the room. He, Kiku, and some of the others at his table were discussing hopes for the general economy, as well as their new industrial plans. Everything was running smoothly, that is, until a waitress spilled the wine that was meant for Roderich's glass.

The brunet gave a high pitched yelp, staring in horror at what felt like a catastrophic event, because his suit was completely white. This was definitely going to stain!  
"Nein! Von allen Menschen geschieht diese Scheiße zu mir!" His expression agast, he begins to use one of the napkins to try and soak up what ended up on his outfit. _[[Translation: Of all people, this shit happens to me!]]_

"I-I'm so sorry!" The waitress stammered, staring in shock at the mess she'd made. Her eyes filled with tears.

Ludwig stood up, rolling his eyes in slight annoyance. "Really Roderich, did you have to make such a big fuss over a simple accident?" Many in the room watched in awe as Ludwig placed a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder. "It's no big deal. I'll go clean up the mess, it's no trouble at all."

With that, head held high, he left the room to pursue his not-so-glamorous, five minute long career as a janitor.

* * *

When he found the nearest closet, he walked inside, looking for anything useful. It was mostly bare, except for a few tiny scrubbing brushes for the bathroom toilets. He looked around for something he could use to wipe up what ended up on the floor, like a mop. The only equivalent was a strange looking broom. A pushbroom.

It was so simple, and yet, there was a feeling that stirred deeply in him as he looked at it. One of those weird, deja vu moments again, except a lot stronger and closer to the front of his mind, as if he was on the verge of something important. He shook his head. _Snap out of it, they're waiting for you!_

"I guess this will have to do," he murmured to himself, grabbing the handle of the broom.

The wood of the handle was warm, almost burning to the touch. He gasped, but found that he couldn't pull away. A million images, all at once, seemed to flash in front of his eyes, including some of the things he'd been seeing earlier, except in more detail. The blonde's eyes widened. Baroque paintings, Renaissance, Middle Ages… He saw the kissing dream, and others like it, heard bits of conversations, except this time they fit within one another like hidden memories, and then the sight of countless battles came…

Before he knew it, the surge of information was too overwhelming. Then it was all over, and everything turned black, a shaky breath escaping him with as he collapsed, out cold against the icy pavement. Ludwig finally knew who he was.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Heya! I know it's been 3 ish months since I posted the last chapter. Allow me to explain with one word: school. It was my senior year, and with all the crazy testing for college credit, preparations for graduation, orientation for college and goodbye parties, I wasn't able to set aside time for this piece. I'm just glad I decided to pick it back up and continue writing. This is my favorite piece that I've written for fun, and I'm hoping to write even greater stories in the future. It would make my day if you'd drop a review, telling me what you thought of the story so far! Get ready, because things are about to get a lot more interesting.**

 **Shoot me a message if you have ideas for future fanfictions, I love any inspiration I can get.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **~HF~**


End file.
